


杯子分你一半

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25268035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 大前辈x小后辈，假戏真做。
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 吴世勋/张艺兴 - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	杯子分你一半

01

M组合，饭称大麦，是出道十年的前辈团，一次回归，在后台休息室遇上刚刚出道前来问候的K组合后辈团。

六个后辈非常有礼貌，弓腰双手奉上出道专辑，前辈很欣慰，商业互吹之间发现其中五人都十分积极，只有一人一直站在最旁边一言不发，连对视都不愿意。

猫眼的大哥很佛，猫嘴的忙内很大条，只剩真的很严格的酒窝二哥心里不太舒服，觉得小后辈不把前辈放在眼里。

大前辈在心里给小后辈打了一个大大的叉。

哪想，小后辈不是耍大牌，而是暗恋前辈多年，太害羞了。

当年在某地方活动遇见出道的前辈，惊才风逸，念念不忘，参加前辈公司海选六次都落选，只好放弃另寻出路，在现公司努力练习四年终于出道。

第一次打歌就遇上心心念念的大前辈，小后辈内心老激动了，一下子不知道作何反应，脸上冷漠.jpg，落得了个被误会的下场。

结束紧密的回归日程后，大前辈又回归到综艺豆的身份，并接到了某大火同居节目的邀请。

清苦修行多年，母胎solo的大前辈早就压抑不住内心的躁动，想到要和清纯美丽的女团爱豆一起在同一屋檐下拍摄，不禁美滋滋，睡觉都要笑醒，赶紧答应了下来。

第一次拍摄，大前辈早早地到了节目组准备的公寓里，精心准备了一桌丰盛的美食。

门铃响了，他屁颠屁颠跑到门口，唰地一下拉开了门。

门外站着“耍大牌”的小后辈。

原来两人是节目组试水男男cp的小白鼠。

02

两人都是大吃一惊。

看着小后辈的脸色由白转通红转猴子屁股红，大前辈这才想起签合同的时候那上面写的拍摄目标——“展现出深厚的前后辈情谊”。

当时他虽然有些奇怪，但转念一想，出演的不是综艺老将就是出道两三年的新人，一开始从前后辈关系培养也无可厚非。

亏他还偷偷搜索了现役的女团成员们，有那么几个很是符合自己的审美，性格也可爱开朗，怎么看，都是美事一桩。

可是没想到，自己从一开始就错得离谱，连性别都不对！

大前辈欲哭无泪，意淫害人呐！

小后辈却是从满不情愿变成了狂喜，如同中了千亿大奖一般，感谢天感谢地感谢阳光照着大地。

他生怕前辈看出什么端倪，觉得自己是个傻子，赶紧管理表情，又回到了冷漠.jpg。

大前辈回过神，一看那要死不活的表情就又有点气血上涌。

怎么，你很不爽哦，我也不怎么待见你！

还在拍摄中，面对屋子里几十个摄像机，他自然是不好发作，多年的综艺内功让他迅速冷静下来，侧身让小后辈进了屋，招呼他吃饭。

桌子上摆着五六道菜，凉菜小炒大肉都有，番茄蛋汤还飘着热气，小后辈放了行李，坐到桌边，拿筷子的双手都有些颤抖。

『我的偶像给我做饭啦！！！！！』

当然他才不会表现出来，夹起菜放到嘴里。

特别甜，特别特别甜。

大前辈把糖当成了盐来调味。

可是他甘之若饴。

“超好吃^^。”

小后辈笑起来是真好看，深度颜控的大前辈心情云销雨霁，施施然拿起筷子也尝了一口。

“呸呸呸！”

03

大前辈顿时脸上无光，脸色变了几变，心想：这小子还挺会营业的。

他伸手制止了小后辈欲夹菜的手，说道：“不好吃就别吃了。”他面上笑眯眯的，目露凶光，在摄像机拍不到的地方给小后辈使了个眼色。

小后辈又露出一个让人如痴如醉的笑容。

大前辈给自己抛媚眼了，能不傻笑吗？

让他喝掉加糖的火锅汤他都愿意。

“没事，我就好甜口的。”

甜甜甜，甜你个mmp啊！

大前辈生怕他吃坏了肚子，一把抢过他的筷子，把甜点给端了上来，是他特地去买的某家网红甜品店的草莓蛋糕。

雪白的奶油裱出细腻美丽的小花，上面堆满了切成薄片的新鲜草莓，侧面露出的蛋糕胚中间还夹着粉红色的酸甜果酱。

被小后辈拿着叉子三下五除二进了肚子。

狂喜之下好像嚼都没嚼。

拍摄还是要继续。

大前辈和小后辈坐在客厅里收拾行李，眼尖的小后辈发现前辈箱子里放着一个小小的礼物袋，还系着粉色的丝带，他问道：“这是给我的礼物吗？”

大前辈欲言又止，是也不是。

准确来说，是给同居室友的礼物，但是是……女孩子的发带，上面还有两只小小的兔耳。

小后辈欣喜地在大前辈尴尬的目光下拆开，愣了一秒，表情管理又失败了，他美滋滋地戴在了头上。几缕碎发从发箍里溜出来，翘起卷曲的弧度。

大前辈有点儿欲盖弥彰地挠挠头……竟然还挺可爱的。

第一期还没播出前，某天大前辈在家里打自己代言的游戏，在一个粉丝前面蹦蹦跳跳了半天都不理自己，有些郁结。正好，消息进来了。

“哥，快看这个直播！他怎么戴着我陪你去买的发带啊？？？”

忙内还发了一个链接。

大前辈退出游戏点开来。

小后辈雕刻般的面容马上就出现在了屏幕上，素颜，还带着兔耳的发带，看起来像是刚洗完脸。

评论区呼地刷过几十条，全是夸素颜和夸发带的，小后辈不像在他面前一般冷漠拘谨，笑的眼睛里蜜都要流出来，整个直播炫耀了好几次自己可爱的发带，全方位无死角展示。

大前辈不知不觉间把整个直播都看完了。

他愤怒地锁上屏幕，倒映出自己发红的脸蛋。

营业营业，就你会营业！

可是怒气之外，还有点意外的情绪，说不清道不明，就像，就像……草莓蛋糕的甜。

04

终于等到第一期播出了。

大前辈有别的综艺日程，没能赶上本放，录制完打开手机，消息就堆满了屏幕。

经纪人发过来某论坛的帖子，楼主把两人在门口第一次见面的表情给截了下来，下面的回复都是一连串的“红红火火恍恍惚惚哈哈哈”。

据说这是当期收视率最高的两分钟。

相比错愕的自己，小后辈的表情就有些耐人寻味，他当时受到的冲击太大，也没多想，这么一看，心下只有一个想法——

你脸红个什么劲儿啊！

这还不如黑脸呢！

回帖里还有人贴了后续的截图上来，是小后辈戴上发带表情管理失败的那一瞬，说这人怕不是个隐形痴汉。

又有人把直播事件也搬了上来。

大前辈看得目瞪口呆，心想：小后辈不是超级会营业，就是个精分。

怎么也没往人家喜欢自己这点上想。

小后辈确确实实在家上演了精分现场。

他死守本放，看完了又买了回放，反复把两个人的片段看了四五遍，心下五味杂陈，百感交集。

打开了和前辈的对话框。

他们还停留在“对方已通过了你的好友请求，你们可以开始聊天了。”这个通知。

『前辈您好，我刚刚看完节目…』

哒哒哒，删掉。

『前辈，您好！希望没有打扰到您，我刚刚看完我们一起拍的综艺节目。』

哒哒哒，删掉。

『前辈，您好！抱歉打扰您了！我是和您一起拍综艺的K组合成员，我刚刚看完本放。我的表情管理还很不足，希望没有冒犯到您，如果以后能继续拍摄，我一定会更注意的。对不起我没有好好品尝草莓蛋糕…也没有准备给您的礼物…因为…我以为我要和别人拍摄…前辈…你别讨厌我…我真的好喜欢你啊！！我我我我喜欢你好久了！！！！！』

哒哒哒哒哒哒，全部删掉了。

两人的对话框依旧只有一条孤零零的通知。

05

再次见面时，两人之间的气氛不免有点暧昧。

小后辈虽然在心里给大前辈表白了一百万次，他的小蝴蝶也从来没从喉咙口飞出去过，可是见到喜欢的人的那点儿小欣喜就掩饰不住了，冷峻的神色迅速消融，弯起了两只笑眼。

大前辈一看到小后辈的笑，就想起他直播时炫耀发带的样子，多年培养起来的综艺反应能力瞬间降为零，端起面前的咖啡喝了一大口。咖啡是staff提前点好的，不知道口味，苦得涩喉，大前辈使劲龇牙。

小后辈赶紧起身去要来炼奶和砂糖，心里责怪自己没注意到前辈喝的是黑咖啡。

熟记偶像兴趣爱好口味的小粉丝熟练地调好了咖啡。

甜度up，心情up，喜爱度up。

两人今天的任务是要去购置房屋的一部分家具和装饰。

走到停车场，小后辈才支支吾吾袒露自己不会开车的事实，顺理成章地坐在了大前辈的副驾。大前辈把手搭在他的椅背上，单手倒车，认真的表情可迷人了。

车里的空气好像变得稀薄了起来，两人的距离很近，小后辈甚至能闻到前辈身上淡淡的香草味道，他的脸“唰”地红了，手也忍不住抓紧了裤管。

心空的感觉是什么，他不能更明白啦。

到了宜家，小后辈抢在前面推了车，表示自己今天要当大前辈的苦力。

大前辈调侃地拍了拍他的后腰：“你还是收着点吧，不然我可要挨骂了。”

小后辈心想：那可不行，谁都不能骂我偶像。

这么想着，大前辈已经开始购物了，他凑到拿着两只杯子对比的人旁边，看他纠结的样子。

“黄色好，还是紫色好？”大前辈抬头看他，两人有身高差，此刻在小后辈的眼里，前辈就像是一只纯真苦恼的小兔子。

“那就，”小后辈接过他手里的两只杯子，“都买下来，你一只，我一只。”

购物过程很顺利，小后辈无条件支持大前辈的选择，傻fufu的跟在前辈后面，这也好，那也好，什么都好。

大前辈有点儿不高兴了。

什么都好，没什么不好，那可不就是敷衍不上心嘛。

脸上的两颗甜酒窝消失了，大前辈的情绪突然down掉，一点劲儿也提不起来，他在小后辈面前好像总是会忘掉自己积累的综艺经验，管理表情管理情绪，都不存在了。

小后辈吧嗒吧嗒追上去，问：“前辈你是不是累啦，我们去沙发区坐一会儿吧。”

两人在浅蓝的布艺沙发上坐下，大前辈随手拖过一个抱枕抱在胸前。

“你……”他欲言又止，叹了口气还是说，“是不是在我面前觉得特别放不开？”

不是放不开，是太喜欢你所以畏首畏尾了。

小后辈摇摇头。

“你、你也可以选自己喜欢的家具啊，不要总是附和我。”大前辈无意识地拽了一下小后辈的衬衫衣角。

小后辈通透，知道他误会了自己的举动，赶忙摆手：“不是，我觉得前辈选的都特别合适，我都很喜欢，绝对没有口是心非！”说罢他害怕前辈不相信，大力拍了拍自己的胸脯，呛得咳嗽了两声。

大前辈噗嗤笑出来，给他拍拍后背顺气。

“我是真的很喜欢前辈。”小后辈蹦出这么一句，也不管镜头的存在了。

喜欢什么的，出道后听过太多次了。

极偶尔也会有心跳的时候。

比如这一秒。

06

大前辈和小后辈的同居合约签了十五期，如果收视率高，还可以续约。

大概因为是个人的第一个综艺，小后辈是格外地卖力，大前辈这样想。

虽然个人行程不容易，但这不是主要原因，小后辈只是想在大前辈心里留下一个好印象，不辜负自己的喜欢。

十五期里两个人做了不少事。

小后辈第一次拜访了大前辈的工作室，不大，装修得很温馨，占据了大半空间的是一间录音室。

出道十年，大前辈的重心除了转移到综艺上，还在幕后做制作人，名下也有了几首热门曲。

小后辈在团里担的是rap，可是对唱歌也是有点儿野心的，想努力努力，争取下次出专辑给粉丝看看自己的进步。于是大前辈邀他来工作室练习。

本来想让他练习K组合的歌，正好帮组合打打歌，可是小后辈二话不说，点了一首大前辈的solo。

“你确定要唱这首？”大前辈抠脑袋。

小后辈站在录音室里，坚定地点头：“是的。”

大前辈默默地降了三个调。

果然后面的高音小后辈还是唱不上去，试了好几次都不行，大前辈叹了一口气，起身推门进了小小的隔间，来到小后辈面前，摸着他的喉结，又按压他的腹腔：“你感受一下发声的位置，这里和这里，是不一样的。”

认真的制作人根本没发现他们的动作有多暧昧。

直到小后辈的温热的指腹覆在他的脖颈上。

他敏感地缩起了脖子，耳尖悄悄红了。

后来他们去短途旅行。

本来约好在车站见面，小后辈大清早给他打电话，说自己在楼下等着了。

大前辈下了楼，发现小后辈靠在一辆借来的跑车上，跑借着钥匙，笑弯了月牙眼。

“Surprise！我拿到驾照啦！”小后辈穿着黑色的夹克和修身的仔裤，很是帅气耀眼，面对大前辈却像是一只小狗狗，如果有尾巴一定会摇起来。

大前辈站定在不远处没说话，笑意很深。

小后辈骄傲地露出两颗小虎牙：“现在你可以坐我的副驾驶了。”

播出这一段时，大前辈正在宿舍和队里的忙内一起看，中间插入了小后辈单独录制的片段，他为了个前辈一个惊喜，一个人去考了驾照。

因为过于紧张，路考了三次才通过，最后拿到小黑本儿，小后辈激动地又跑又跳，马上就给认识的哥打电话借车，说要带前辈去road trip。

忙内把薯片嚼得嘎吱作响，掩盖了大前辈的心跳声。

他揶揄地看了一眼哥哥飘红的耳尖，向后靠在沙发上，幽幽吐出一句。

“你们谈恋爱得了。”

07

十五期的合约很快到期，大前辈却因为纷至沓来的海外行程，不得不终止了同居综艺。

第一对男男cp就在一片遗憾声中下车了。

两人如同当初所承诺的，展现了深厚的前后辈情谊。

至于是不是只有前后辈情谊，也只有他们自己知道了。

下车前的最后一次拍摄，是清理同居的公寓，两人已经不知不觉积累了许多回忆，厨房里的锅碗瓢盆，浴室里的兔子发带，卧室里的小兔小狼抱枕，还有桌上的……杯子。

情绪暗涌，谁也没有表现出来。

最后还是大前辈拿起了一黄一紫的两只杯子，推到了小后辈的面前。

“我不忍心拆散它们，”他顿了顿，“所以，你都带走吧。”

“哥……”小后辈唤道，他如鲠在喉。

他在那次短途旅行之后就对前辈的称呼改了口，他想，可是，也许下一次见面，他们就又变回了遥远的前后辈关系了。

小后辈带走了兔子发带和杯子。

大前辈带走了小狼小兔的抱枕。

M组合的海外巡演如火如荼地进行着。

早已习惯奔波的大前辈行李总是带的很少，只是箱子里多了一只小狼的抱枕，好像没了它，就没法睡一个好觉。

说来奇怪，两人有对方的联系方式，上节目都是打电话，于是消息框始终停留在了“对方已通过了你的好友请求，你们可以开始聊天了”。他们像是互相遗忘了彼此。

最后一场演唱会是回到国内的安可，大前辈唱完最后一首歌，退场到了后台，就看见手机上小后辈的信息进来了。

『前辈，我在后门，我有话跟你讲。』

大前辈汗都来不及擦就奔到后门把人领进了休息室。小后辈一身黑衣黑裤黑帽，手腕上的入场券还没取下来，大前辈盯了几秒，问：“你刚刚在看我们的演唱会？”

“嗯。”小后辈点点头，没有坐下，紧紧扯着包带子，过了好一会儿才说，“我今天来，就是，就是想跟你说……”

大前辈也紧张了起来：“说什么……”

“张艺兴，我喜欢你，”小后辈从包里拿出两个杯子，砰地放在桌上，“想和你在一起的那种喜欢，不想让两个杯子分开的喜欢。”

红晕爬上了大前辈的脸颊和耳尖。

小小的休息室陷入了凝滞的沉默里。

很久，大前辈都没有回答，小后辈挺直的背脊慢慢地塌了，他抿珉唇，强忍住内心的失落，说：“前辈，你还是当我什么都没说过吧，我……先走了。”

他逃也似地转身推开门，大步流星地在走廊里，几乎要跑了起来。

风刮过他的耳际，他的世界像被静音了。

“吴世勋——”

小后辈猛地停下了脚步，他转过身，大前辈站在走廊的另一端。

他举起手里的杯子：“你忘了拿你的东西。”

小后辈垂头丧气地走到他的面前，欲拿走他手里的一黄一紫的两个杯子，都不敢看前辈的眼睛，可是大前辈却把紫色的杯子背到了身后，眼睛里的笑意化作了亮闪闪的星星。

“分我一杯子吧。”

他说。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
